


Vermillion

by happiihaden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, dark themes, implied/ Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: Unlike the other doctors, the redhead did not work with the general public or the sick. He worked down in the cold, cold basement with his assistant. Doctor Sasori Akasuna was a forensic pathologist. The way down to the morgue was a quiet trip on the elevator. The only noise that echoed in the tight space was the ding of the elevator stopping on his floor. AU - OOC
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	Vermillion

_ I’ve returned with a birthday fic! o:  _

_ Sadly, I’ve been busy and haven’t had much time for writing. However I do have about two other fics that need endings to be finished and then can be published. One of those fics was actually supposed to be my Halloween contribution - yikes. Anyways, happy birthday: Kishi, Sasori, chaann, and moi~ _

_ Naruto © Kishimoto _

_ Story © Happii Haden  _

_ Rated: M _

_ Orignal date posted: Nov 8, 2015 _

* * *

It was a cold late fall night as a redheaded male clocked into his shift at the Red Dawn Hospital. He was already adorned in his scrubs and coat, having changed in the locker room earlier. As he walked through the hospital he passed many doctors and late night patients. Unlike the other doctors, the redhead did not work with the general public or the sick. He worked down in the cold, cold basement with his assistant. Doctor Sasori Akasuna was a forensic pathologist. The way down to the morgue was a quiet trip on the elevator. The only noise that echoed in the tight space was the ding of the elevator stopping on his floor.

Upon entering the morgue, Sasori was greeted by a blond in a lab coat. “Deidara,” he acknowledged. At the sight of the blond neary jumping in the air and turning around frightened with wide eyes, the redhead couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m sorry, did I startle you?”

“As always,” Deidara sighed in relief. He clutched his clipboard close to his chest and gave the redheaded doctor a warming smile. “I’ve prepared the bodies for tonight’s examination.” The other doctor motioned for the redhead to follow him to a table covered by a white sheet.

Sasori snapped on his gloves and mask, already following the blond closely behind. “So, who’s on the table today?” 

“This would be Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, yeah,” the blond read off of the clipboard. “Doctors up top say he died due to cardiac arrest. However, the family wants to make sure there is nothing genetic. We also have two John Does in the chambers.”

The redhead nodded and began the autopsy. With steady hands and precise movements, Sasori made a near perfect incision into the skin, starting from the top of the left shoulder down the front of the chest. The same was repeated from the right. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the blond moving to stand on the other side of the table. The ends of his lips twitched into a small smile. 

Although Deidara couldn’t see the expression, he could see it in the redhead’s eyes. He returned the same look, not flinching when the ribcage in the corpse snapped and cracked. “Doctor?” he asked when the other male suddenly stopped his shears and then dropped then inside the carcass carelessly. Deidara gasped in surprise when he was pulled closer - his mask snapping off - and feverently kissed. Letting out a small whine of pleasure, the blond leaned in closer, lips pressing harder against the other pair. Just as he was getting into the kiss, the sound of doors sliding open, separated the two. 

Sasori swiftly pulled his mask up just in time to see two nurses rolling another dead body down. He glanced up at Deidara and noted that he too had slipped his mask back on. He nodded at the blond and signalled for him to take care of the other body.

“Doctor,” the female nurse greeted. 

Deidara stepped to the side and ushered the two doctors over. “Set the body over here please. I’ll examine and write up a report right away.”

The nurses looked at each other and wheeled the body over to where Deidara had told them to. “We know it’s been tough on you lately, but we want you to know we’re all here for you. Doctor Pein says you’re free to stop by if you want,” the male nurse informed.

The female nurse nodded, a concerned look adorning her features. “You can even request a few weeks off! It’s been cleared with the higher-ups.”

The blond frowned beneath his mask and brought his gaze to the floor. He felt chills run up his spine at the intense stare he knew he was receiving from the redhead. Swallowing the sadness, he glanced back up and smiled at the two nurses. “I’ll be fine, really. Thanks, guys, but everything is fine.”

The two nurses looked at each other before slowly retreating. “Alright… just know that we’re here.”

Deidara waved them off and waited until they were gone before returning to Sasori. The look in the redhead’s eyes made him frown once more. “What’s wrong, yeah?”

“What were they talking about? Why would they need to be there for you?”

The blond was silent for a few seconds.

“Deidara.”

Said male shook his head, “It’s nothing. We should attend to the bodies now. I’ll work on that report.”

Sasori sighed and watched as the blond turned his back to him. He looked down at the corpse and picked up the shears, forcing the ribcage apart. He’d have to wait until the shift was over to ask the blond about his strange behaviour.

It was early in the morning - around four or so - when the two finally got off work and made it home. Though the two were coworkers, they were also lovers who had been married for three years. Sasori had the intention of interrogating the blond, but he barely got a word out as soon as he unlocked the front door. Deidara had practically thrown himself at the redhead, smothering him in searing kisses and sensual gropes. Several bruises and a broken clay sculpture led to the redhead slouched on the couch, the blond between his thighs and mouth at work. 

Sasori wound the long blond locks between his fingers, his breath coming out in harsh pants. His chest rose every time he took a deep breath, trying to hold back the moans. His grip tightened at the feeling of the head of his member sliding back to the blond’s throat. “D-Deidara,” he stuttered with a shaky breath. At the feeling, the redhead through his head back and shut his eyes. With a few more bobs of Deidara’s head Sasori felt his orgasm approach and came inside the blissful, hot mouth.

The blond swirled his tongue one last time around the now softening member, gently cleaning the leftover spunk. He sat up straight and fixed up the redhead’s pants. He smiled up at the older male, “Feel better, yeah?” 

“Mmhm,” Sasori nodded still hazy with lust. “Care to take the rest to the bedroom?” he purred.

Deidara grinned and leaned up to kiss him as if saying yes. 

The redhead took this chance to get up and pick the blond off of the ground and carry him to the bedroom. He was faintly surprised when he held his lover. “Guess we need to stop getting take-out, huh?”

The blond huffed and scrunched his nose in a pout, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sasori chuckled and laid the boy down on the massive bed. “It’s means nothing, brat.” He pressed his lips against the thin pale lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but all Sasori could think about was how chaped the blond’s lips were. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but now that he was really kissing he couldn’t help but make a mental note to slip some chapstick into the boy’s stocking this Christmas. As his thoughts progressed, his hands already knew the motions by muscle memory and he began stripping the blond of his clothes. 

Deidara helped shrug the articles of cloth off, still managing the kiss the best he could. The time he broke the kiss was to rid himself of his shirt. However, by the time the shirt left his torso, Sasori was kissing down his neck to his clavicle. He giggled at the sensation and wrapped his arms around the redhead, hands trailing down his back to tug at his shirt. 

The redhead took the sensitive skin of the boy’s collarbone and sucked on it, leaving a bright red mark. He made a few more, ignoring the insistent tugging of his shirt, before finally giving into the blond. “Always in a rush,” he sighed playfully.

“I don’t want to be the only one naked, yeah~” the blond teased. 

Sasori sat up, sitting between the blond’s legs. He pulled off his shirt, keeping his eyes locked with the blond’s. “Better?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

Deidara nodded, “Much.” He pulled a leg up and brought his foot up to run up the redhead’s thigh before stopping over his semi-erect member concealed in his pants. He smiled seductively up at the older male and softly massaged the bulge. “You got the condom and lube?”

The redhead raised both eyebrows at the question, before settling for a more subtle confused look. “Don’t feel like showering afterward?” he guessed.

The blond laughed a little, “Not really.” He pressed harder down with his foot, giving a little twist. “How about we get the rest of your clothing off, yeah?” The boy smirked when he elicited a low moan from the redhead. “Please? I can make you feel really good~”

Sasori shuddered and stopped the blond’s tortuous foot. He grabbed Deidara’s leg and moved to his side once more. “Enough of that.” He hopped off of the bed and shimmied out of his now tight pants. Opening a drawer in the side table, he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. “You’re lucky that we still have some left.”

“We do?” the boy asked in confusion.

The redhead nodded and got back between his lover’s legs. “It’s been a while, so do you need prep?”

“Yeah,” he stated as if it was obvious.

Sasori clicked his tongue, “Don’t get snappy with me, brat.” Opening the lube, he poured a good amount of the thick jelly into his hand - making sure to coat his fingers properly - and motioned with his dry hand for the blond to lift his legs. The redhead smiled when the blond followed his command without arguing and rewarded him with a simple kiss. Pressing two fingers against the boy’s opening, he teased the flesh by just lightly prodding the area. Hearing Deidara whine, however, made him slowly insert the two at once. The blond tightened around his fingers - a sharp gasp escaping his lips at the intrusion. In an attempt to soothe his lover, Sasori placed kisses starting from his left shoulder and down his torso, before repeating the same trail with the right side - mimicking the incisions he made on dead patients every day. It seemed Deidara had appreciated the motion, as he mewled and giggled in pleasure. 

As the redhead pumped his fingers in and out of the blond’s heat, he looked around the room, trying to find something preferably closeby. Sasori had a rather unusual kink - or so his lover had said so - with tying up the blond during sex. He didn’t do it often, but it switched up things every now and again. He frowned lightly at the lack of anything rope nearby. Although the blond was moaning and arching in pleasure, the boy was oblivious to Sasori’s disappointment.

“A-Ah~ Sasori, please! I’m ready now, yeah!”

Said redhead clicked his tongue, “Three fingers rule, brat.” Just as he slipped in another finger, he spotted his belt still attached to his pants. If he could just reach them. Leaning down, he blocked the blond’s view with a kiss and used his foot to feel around for his pants, hooking them with his toes. The redhead pulled away from the kiss, but gave his fingers a harsh shove inside momentarily getting the boy to close his eyes and arch off of the bed. It was then that he took a chance to swipe the belt from his jeans. 

“E-Eh?!” the blond stuttered in surprise when he was suddenly and roughly grabbed by the hand that had been teasing his inside only seconds ago. “S-Sasori?”

Sasori chuckled and waved the belt in front of the blond.

The blond gave a half-hearted laugh and smile, “We’re doing that tonight then?”

The older male smirked and wound the belt around the boy’s wrists, locking it in when he deemed it tight enough. With the boy tied up, Sasori finally had full control over him. With precise and careful movements, the redhead flipped the boy over so that he was lying on his stomach. The redhead crawled back over the blond again, pushing his long hair off of his back and shoulders. With the skin exposed, he tasted the flesh - letting his tongue glide down the blond’s spine. Once he reached the base, he stopped and began to kiss back up the path he had created with his saliva. 

“Hah, Sas-ah-ori, no more teasing,” he begged in a soft pant. A shudder went up the blond’s spine as he felt the redhead slide his hands down his sides only to stop on his hips. “II can’t take it anymore.”

Sasori chuckled, “Teasing only make your release so much greater.” He propped the blond up so that his chest was flat and his knees dug into the mattress. The redhead grinned as he pulled the boy’s bottom closer to him, licking his lips at the sight. “Try not to sound too desperate now,” he remarked with a smirk. 

“Wha- AH!~ S-S-Sasori~” the blond slurred in pleasure and surprise.

The redhead dove his face between the pale cheeks and playfully tongued the boy’s prepped entrance. He swirled his tongue around in the tight space, loving the long moans he was receiving. Despite the blond begging him to take him already, Sasori prepped the boy further - even going as far as to finger him once again. Only when the blond’s body was shaking in want that the redhead stopped his ministrations to admire his work. Leaning over the length of the blond’s body, he gazed upon the boy’s flushed face. “You’re so beautiful,” Sasori sighed, placing a kiss on his temple.

“I n-need you, ah, please~ F-Fuck me~” Deidara whined almost incoherently.

Sasori nodded and kissed on the lips one last time. He pulled off his own sticky briefs and threw the aside. Finding the condom and lube, he prepared himself for the blond. With his cock covered and smothered, he held it at the boy’s entrance just pressing the head against the opening. “Ready?”

“I-I’ve- hah - been re-ready, yeah~”

The redhead rolled his eyes playfully and slid into the younger male with ease. An audible groan left the redhead’s throat as he pushed in fully to the hilt. While the condom took some of the edge off of the intense feeling of the blond’s insides, Sasori could still bask in the heat and tightness of the male. Without a word, he pulled out mostly before thrusting forward - his hips snapping against Deidara’s backside. 

Deidara couldn’t stop the incoming stream of moans that escaped his being. Sasori’s thrusts were hard and deep. Even if he hadn’t struck his prostate yet, it still felt amazing - although he could’ve done without the bondage. As his ass was pounded, he could feel the redhead’s mouth on his skin again, teasing his shoulders and definitely leaving marks. Suddenly he found it hard to breath and the redhead’s cock hit something special inside him. “There!” he gasped between harsh pants. “Fuck me there!”

Sasori clicked his tongue, “Such naughty words.” Though he said this, he continued to roughly fuck the boy into the mattress. His tongue flicked out and leaved a hot, wet trail on his neck. “Here?” he asked, now grasping Deidara’s hips. Now holding the blond still, he could continuously ram into that spot that made the younger male’s spine shiver in ecstasy. 

“Yes!~ H-Harder!”

Taking one hand off of the blond’s hips, Sasori slid up the boy’s back to his neck to gently stroke the tense muscles. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip, and picked up his pace already feeling his orgasm approaching.

Deidara couldn’t get anything other than guttural moans. 

It was when he felt the blond’s body tense and the muscles contract around the redhead’s throbbing member that he knew the other male had came and soiled the sheets beneath him. He smirked and buried himself deep in the heat - accepting the natural pull and ride. He came in a moment of hot, white bliss. A shiver travelled down the redhead’s body, his head resting against the blond’s sweaty back.

After a few seconds, both men were able to pull themselves together. Deidara watched as Sasori got him a rag to clean himself up. He didn’t say anything to redhead as he cleaned up the mess that he had created. Instead, the blond curled up on the bed and waited for the redhead. When the older male announced he was going to shower, Deidara got up from the bed and walked over to Sasori’s mostly untouched dresser. On top sat a few crumpled shirts and picture frames. Above was a mirror that was covered in pictures. He pressed his fingertips against each photo, caressing the redhead’s face. He closed his eyes, frowning in pain. Although he couldn’t see, his fingers ran across each photo trembling. A sudden temperature drop made him freeze, eyes opening quickly. “Sasori.”

“Deidara.”

The blond met his lover’s eyes and let it drop to the floor. “I thought you were taking a shower, yeah,” he muttered.

“What are you doing?” 

“Looking at our old photos.” Deidara watched the redhead through the mirror. The older male always acted this way after sex. To anyone else, it would have came as shocking or slightly frightening, but Deidara knew better. “You should go shower, Sasori. I’ll change and meet you in bed afterward.” The blond turned around and pressed a simple kiss on the redhead’s cheek. 

Sasori pursed his lips, “Alright.” He turned on his heels toward the bathroom and made it halfway there before he stopped and backtracked. He approached the blond and stood close.

“Yes?”

Sasori stared at him with sad eyes and a perfect emotionless mask. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Deidara’s pink lips. “I’m sorry.”

Deidara let a small smile tug his lips. “It’s alright. Shower.”

After Sasori left the blond in the bedroom, Deidara glanced back at the pictures taped to the mirror. He heaved a quiet sigh, “Danna…” Turning his back on the photos, he waited for his lover on the bed, listening carefully. The shower ran, the spray of water hitting the tiled floors loudly.

Around twenty or thirty minutes later, Sasori reemerged from the bathroom. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping blond on their bed. The redhead approached the boy, tugging the blankets over his body as a violent shiver overcame him. He caressed the sleeping blond’s cheek, before pressing a simple kiss to the same spot. Sasori straightened up and left the bedroom quietly. More often than not, he found it harder to fall asleep. Usually a glass of scotch helped soothe him. 

Making his way to the kitchen, Sasori noticed the place was a wreck. The living room had been demolished from after work and the kitchen was covered in newspaper clippings, dirty dishes and laundry, and stray pieces of trash. When had they last cleaned up or even set foot in their own kitchen? The redhead decided they’d definitely have to spring clean on their day off. For now, he’d take care of the dishes and trash. When he had straightened up the place, he crouched down in front of their liquor cupboard. They were running low on alcohol it seemed. Sasori frowned in contemplation - he was positive he had just bought a few bottles of wine and whiskey a week or two ago. “Gh,” the redhead grumbled, clutching his head, feeling an ache coming on. Deciding that it didn’t matter, he reached in and grabbed his half empty bottle of whiskey. 

Sasori stood at the table and poured the whiskey into his short glass. The headache of his only seemed to grow worse. He picked up his glass and pressed the rim to his lips before suddenly it slipped seemingly through his fingers. At the sound of the crash, Sasori’s headache became so intense that he clutched his head and screwed his eyes shut tightly. He could just hear the white noise screeching in his ears. Just when he thought it was about to consume his being, a warm hand touched his shoulder.

“Danna, are you okey, yeah?”

The redhead’s eyes snapped open at the voice. The white noise and headache was gone. 

Deidara turned the older male slowly to face him. He took the redhead’s hands in his own and put them down. “Come on, Danna. You should sleep.”

“I-I can’t…”

Deidara smiled and pulled into an embrace. “Don’t worry, yeah. I’ll be right there next to you. You’ll get some sleep.”

Sasori leaned into the embrace - believing every word the blond said. “Alright.” 

A week had passed by since Sasori’s freak headache and nothing had happened like that again - which the redhead was thankful for. It was their last shift and day before finally having the next few days off. The two were back in the morgue and had just helped ship a body out to a funeral home. While Sasori had cleaned up his tools, Deidara had prepped their last body.

“Another John Doe,” Deidara announced as he uncovered the body. “And get this, it’s another prostitute, yeah.”

Sasori raised his eyebrows and abandoned his tool. “Again? That’s quite odd.”

The blond nodded, “I overheard on the news that police are starting an investigation. They believe that it’s a serial murderer. They’re hunting down all of the prostitution businesses.”

“Is that really a good thing though?” Sasori asked with a frown.

Deidara gave a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“What if this serial killer starts coming after people like you?”

The blond gave the redhead a sincere smile, “That won’t ever happen, yeah. I have my Danna to protect me after all.”

Sasori felt his cheeks fire up, “I told you not to call me that at work…” He cleared his throat and turned to the dead body. “Do we need to be looking for anything specific?”

Deidara shook his head, “Same as last time. We’ll report what we find and the investigators will piece it together.”

“Alright.” Sasori motioned the blond to grab his tools. “If it’s anything like the last time,” the redhead started, “their head will be shaven off in all areas.” He glanced over the bald body. “Both footprints and fingerprints will be burned off.” He flipped the hands over and nodded in confirmation. “Teeth will be all plucked out.” He shoved a finger in the stiff mouth, prying it open to expose gum. “Eye sockets will be empty,” he pointed to the dark depths in the guy’s face. “And then the blood will be completely drained.” He thanked the blond as he was handed his equipment.

Deidara frowned and wrote everything down on the clipboard. “I don’t understand the reason behind all of that work. They left us the body - we can still find out who it is later.”

“It’s either their signature or they just wanted to make it harder on us.” Sasori began to cut into the tough skin. “It never helps that they make a mess of the inner organs.”

“Or leave any prominent prints of any kind.”

Sasori sighed, “That too. Although, it seems they got a little sloppy this time. Help me turn the body.” He grabbed the half front of the body and with Deidara’s assistance, he flipped the body. “This guy was strangled with what seemed to be some sort of cord or rope, but on the side of his neck I noticed it was much darker. Look here,” he gestured to the dark bruises that covered the John Doe’s neck. “It seems that the killer tried to cover their mistake. How much do you wanna bet that, that is their hand indentions.”

Deidara’s eyes widened and examined the mark closer. “You’re right. Can it be analyzed with the machines?” 

“Hopefully,” the redhead sighed. “It would help the investigators with a lead.”

The blond hummed in thought. “That’s good, yeah.”

Sasori nodded, “It is. Let’s finish the autopsy. I’m eager to get home.”

“Eager to get a piece of this ass,” the blond muttered under his breath.

Sasori’s face turned red, obviously having heard the boy. “Deidara, you brat!”

The blond only laughed the redhead off, ignoring the fuming redhead.

The next morning, on their official day off, the two lovers woke up early to start their spring cleaning. They started on opposite ends of the house and worked their way to the middle together. 

Sasori began in their bathroom - since their room was at the end of the house - and was happily sanitizing the waterworks. He had everything but the sink and mirror done. Organizing the cabinet was a lot more trouble than he had previously thought. Nothing seemed to sit right with him. He had dumped out the cabinet three times already and was getting frustrated. Something was throwing off the balance. He gave the organized cabinet a stubborn glare.

Everything was in there, right? Toothbrushes, check. Extra toothbrushes, check. Toothpaste and back up toothpaste, check. His shaving cream and razor, check. Deidara’s shaving kit, check. Deidara’s hair supplies, check. Deidara’s various face creams, check. Both of their deodorants, check. Line of colognes, check. Headache pills, check. Deidara’s medicine, check. Another bottle of pills, check. Deidara’s makeup bag, check - Wait. 

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the orange clear bottle of pills from the cabinet. What the hell were these? He spun the bottle around, looking for a label. 

_ Citalopram.  _ _ 40 mg orally per day. Side effects may include: Anxiety, Insomnia, Nausea, Diarrhea, Sleepiness, Constipation, Dizziness, Perspiration, Tremor, Yawn, Suicidal thoughts, Weakness, Sexual dysfunction, Dry mouth, Respiratory infection, Anorexia _

The name was scratched out. He frowned and set it on the sink top. Glancing back in the cabinet, he noted that the organization felt better. Closing the mirror cabinet, he inspected the unknown pills once more. It couldn’t have been Deidara’s, could it? He knew all of the blond’s medicines he had ever taken and this was never one he was prescribed. 

Clutching the bottle tightly, Sasori stormed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he surprisingly found Deidara at the table. Just as he was about to start asking questions about the pills, he stopped. The blond had laid out all of the newspaper clippings on the table, neatly and orderly. Sasori was positive he threw those away. “Brat, did you seriously dig those out of the trash?”

Deidara didn’t look back at him. “No.”

Sasori pocketed the pills and sat down at the table. “What’s wrong? It’s just trash.” He slid one over to him and read over it. “An obituary.” The name was scratched out here too. 

_ XX XX, 24, died June 25, 2014. Loving husband, caring heart, and devoted doctor. XX was born XX X, XXXX in Funabashi - Chiba, Japan. As a person, XX was generous and caring, always taking time for others. XX married XX on June 25, 2013. XX worked as a doctor at Red Dawn Hospital. He loved art, morning coffees, bad jokes, and his family and friends. XX has left the world with a smile and grateful friends and lover. His life was filled with many great memories, laughter, love, and hope. XX will live on in the hearts of everyone. There will be a private service. _

“I don’t understand,” Sasori stated. “Who was it?” 

Deidara looked over at him. “You can’t read it…”

“The names are all scratched out,” the redhead pointed out.

The blond bit his lip, “Oh.”

“Well? Who was he?”

Deidara frowned and glanced over the many clippings. “Someone who I was close to at one time. He was...a good friend.”

Sasori scrunched his eyebrows together. “What’s his name?”

The blond looked on the verge of tears. “I-I… can’t.”

“No, tell me. You’re getting upset. He had to be close to you. I can’t think of any of our friends from work, so who the hell is this guy!? Why’re you stuck on these clippings?” Sasori snapped out of seemingly nowhere. “Why are you trying to hide things from me?”

“I’m not-” Deidara shook his head.

“Then explain these!” Sasori slammed the pill bottle on the table. “Why didn’t you tell me about your new medication?”

Deidara’s bottom lip trembled slightly and he shook his head again. “Sasori… Danna, those aren’t my pills, yeah.”

Sasori rolled his eyes, “Then whose?”

“Yours.”

The answer stunned the redhead. His mouth fell a tad open at the statement. HIs? It was Sasori’s? “N-No, it’s not!” he argued. “I don’t need to take any medicines other than my allergy pills.”

Deidara reached out and out his hand on top of Sasori’s. “Read the label again, Danna.”

“The name it was scratched out…” he muttered. Despite his disbelief, he did as Deidara told him. His heart beat increased and breath hitched at the sight. It… It _ was _ his name. “Deidara, this doesn’t make sense.”

“It won’t until you accept this,” he said softly. 

Sasori stared at the clipping Deidara pointed to, It was the one he had read. “A-Are you saying I’m dead?”

Deidara shook his head, “The dead don’t need medication, yeah. I would know.”

Realization weighed down on Sasori’s shoulders as he figured out what Deidara was implying. “You’re lying! You have to be. Brat- Deidara, you can’t be…” He quickly glanced down at the newsclipping. The scratched words were slowly unscrambling and Sasori couldn’t bare to look at the characters that strung together. “Th-This is a j-joke,” Sasori laughed weakly. “Come on, br-brat, this i-isn’t funny anymore.”

The blond just kept shaking his head. “Sasori. I’m dead. I have been for two years now.”

“Sh-Shut up! Quit messing around, you damn brat!” Sasori yelled. “You’re not dea-... dead! I can feel you! I can touch you!”

“I’m only a manifestation of what you think is real. You can feel me, because you still think I’m alive. No one else can see me or talk to me. Just you, yeah.”

Sasori stood up angrily from his seat. “Quit lying! I saw you talk to other doctors at work!”

“They were talking to you, Sasori. I… I know I shouldn’t have, but I played along for your sake. I’m sorry if it has made you even more confused, but I-”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” the redhead screamed, hands covering his ears. “IT’S ALL LIES!”

Deidara covered his tightly pressed lips with his fingers - keeping in his cries. He too wished to cover his ears as Sasori screamed at him, but knew it’d be no good for him. Soon the redhead dropped down to his knees, hands now clutching his head in pain. Deidara rose from his seat and crouched beside his pained lover. “Danna…”

With one last pained groan and cry, Sasori went silent. He slowly removed his hands and met Deidara's gaze. Although his eyes were red and slightly puffy, he had a different look in his actual eyes. “He shut down,” the redhead stated. 

The blond looked away from the redhead. “I didn’t mean for it to happen like this, yeah.”

Sasori stood up, shakily albeit, and shook his head. “This was bound to happen at some point.”

“I didn’t want to-”

“Deidara,” the redhead started, “there was nothing you could’ve done differently to make him change his reaction. Now that he knows again, you can not linger here anymore. I don’t care where you go, just… make sure you give us some time. He needs to begin realizing things for himself.”

The blond nodded sadly in agreement. “Yanno, I always wondered why you could see me.” He gave a small smile, “I thought maybe it was because you were a part of Danna, but…”

“I love you too…”

“Yeah.”

Sasori stared impassively at the blond, “I’m sorry-”

Deidara hushed him, “I’ve told you before. It’s alright. You are a part of Danna - you always have been.”

“Since he lost his parents…”

“Yeah,” Deidara sighed. “I guess I’ll take my leave now then. If I stay any longer, I won’t want to leave otherwise. Please… take care of him. No more… prostitutes. You can’t ruin his life.”

Sasori turned his back on the blond, collecting the newspaper clippings - stacking them neatly. “Go now, Deidara.” 

The blond frowned and gazed down at the floor. “Alright… but if Danna does finally accepts it… will you let him know I love him. I love you both, yeah.”

For the first time, the emotionless Sasori smiled a faint smile, “We know.”

_ End _


End file.
